Stay
by Real4Life
Summary: While in Cuba, Eli and Fitz go on their first 'date' since getting back together. Elitz AU/SLASH


**A/N Any plot points may seem random if you do not follow the Real4Life RPs on Tumblr.**

Things were still feeling a little off between Fitz and Eli. They'd kissed, but nothing more than that. They'd shared a bed, but they didn't hold each other like they used to. Eli kept away, still seeming a bit nervous about being around him. Fitz didn't know if Eli was distant because he didn't want to be close, or because he thought Fitz didn't want to be close. Either way, this wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He wanted things back to normal.

Eli was scared, nervous. His first night after he moved into Fitz's room was so awkward. He'd told Fitz he'd sleep on the couch, so he didn't take his space, when he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up under the covers with Fitz and fall asleep in his arms. He'd felt that if he even asked, Fitz would get mad at him for asking too much. So he'd slept in bed with him, but he slept on the edge, curled up into a ball. He couldn't fall asleep until Fitz's rhythmic breathing soothed him into slumber. He didn't want to tell Fitz that, though.

"We could go down to the beach or something," Fitz said, coming in from the balcony of their hotel room. Eli had been going through his luggage, getting himself ready for the date Fitz had asked him on earlier. Neither of them had an idea where to go, or what to do for their date, having spent the last ten minutes bouncing ideas and suggestions off each other.

"The beach is fine," he said softly, already haven given up on anything remotely attractive in his luggage. Drew destroyed his favorite skinny jeans. He found the bad that held his purchases from the skate shop and pulled out the grey skinnies and black and red Vans. It was dark, he didn't care. He settled on a worn Voltron t-shirt and turned to Fitz. "As long as I'm with you." He kept his voice quiet, not wanting Fitz to have heard, and quickly pulled off the plain shirt he'd been wearing, replacing it with the other one.

Fitz walked over to their bed, sitting on the edge of it and falling back, waiting for Eli to finish changing. He seemed ready to leave. "Do I have to wait for you to do your hair and makeup too, or are ya good to go?" Fitz asked, staring up at the ceiling. He and Eli had only been on one date before, and it wasn't really anything special, not that tonight would be much different. Hell, they didn't even know what they were going to be doing.

"I'm good," Eli called out from the other side of the hotel room, as he zipped up his suitcase.

It was about time. Fitz sighed in relief and sat up looking over at his boyfriend. "You look good," He smirked, speaking before even thinking. Despite not having thought about it, he meant it. Eli always looked good. Standing up, Fitz walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. Eli couldn't help it when his arms wrapped around Fitz and pulled him closer. He was so warm and they fit perfectly together. Eli never wanted to let go. And when lips met his forehead his eyes closed instinctively and he smiled contentedly. "Let's bounce," Fitz smiled, dropping his arms from Eli, and motioning him toward the door.

"Alright," he murmured, stepping back from him and nodding. Fitz was already ahead of him and out the door so he was left to shut and lock it; Fitz always had the key so he didn't have to worry about it.

Catching up the Fitz, he looked almost nervously up at him, biting his bottom lip as if he was thinking something over in his head. He wanted to hold Fitz's hand, but did Fitz want that, especially in the bright lighting of the hotel hallways?

"Um, Fitz?" he started, voice quiet almost like a little kid who was scared to tell his parents that he'd lost their favorite possession. He waited until Fitz's eyes met his before he turned away and gained the confidence to even ask him. "Could I.. couldIholdyourhand?" It came out fast, but he hoped Fitz would understand. Because he refused to ask again.

Fitz looked down at his boyfriend's hand with a smirk, taking it in his own. Eli couldn't fight the smile that curled his lips. Fitz didn't mind holding hands with Eli, he wasn't embarrassed of him. In a way he liked showing off that the boy was with him, and not anyone else. He didn't care what people thought of them or if they'd ever approve. What did it matter? They were people he'd never see again in his life. There was no use pleasing someone else who'd just forget what they saw in a few hours anyway. Eli was happy to admit that he was Fitz's and Fitz was his; it seemed right that way.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the main floor, where they walked across the foyer, still hand in hand. No one stared, like Fitz thought they would. Maybe no one noticed, or maybe no one cared. He shrugged it off ad continued out the doors of the hotel with Eli.

The weather was still nice but Eli still shivered at the breeze that blew past them as they stepped outside. He was only in a t-shirt and jeans, since it had been hot all day and he didn't see the need for a coat or a sweatshirt. He was with Fitz and nothing else really mattered anyway.

A quick walk lead them to the beach, where the sidewalks turned into boardwalks, and the boardwalks turned into sand. The beach bar was still opened, serving a few lonely people who still sat on their stools, downing their drinks. Fitz wasn't sure if drinking was on the agenda tonight. Despite being legal here, he had yet to actually drink anything since coming to Cuba.

He didn't need to get drunk, didn't want to. The option was there though, and he figure he might as well take advantage of it. "Can I buy you a drink?" Fitz asked with a smile on his face. A few drinks would be fine, and this would be a great chance to figure out what he actually liked drinking, aside from beer.

"A drink?" he asked, looking up at him in slight confusion until he noticed the beach bar. Suddenly, he understood. He wasn't interested in getting drunk or anything, because he was pretty sure he'd do or say something humiliating and he just did not want that. He'd been too much of an idiot recently without the alcohol, he didn't need to fuck something else up for the two of them. "Uh, sure," he said almost nervously. "Just not a lot. It's late."

It was the only excuse he could come up with. If Fitz knew why he really didn't want to drink, he'd make fun of him or wonder what idiocy he was hiding, when in fact he just didn't want to look stupid. He cared about Fitz, and loved to be held by him. It just felt more genuine to him when he wasn't intoxicated. "Do we have to sit at the bar, or are we allowed to bring drinks onto the beach?" He honestly didn't want to spend time in a bar with his boyfriend while other guys around them were drinking their sorrows and singleness away. It seemed like too much of a downer to him.

He shrugged, not knowing the answer to the boy's question. "Well, I really don't want to sit with all these lonely old men," Fitz whispered to Eli as they walked up to the bar to order their drinks. After getting the bartender's attention, Fitz looked down at Eli, who was reading over the drink names written on the sign behind the bar. "Pick something for us to try," Fitz suggested, leaning against the bar, and letting go of Eli's hand as he did.

Eli's eyes quickly read over list, stopping on the last drink name. "Zombie?" he asked, looking up at Fitz. Neither of them knew what was in the drink, but it wasn't too pricey, and it had a cool name.

Fitz nodded, he didn't really care what they tried. "Two zombies, please," Fitz said, to the impatient Cuban man on the other side of the bar. He paid the bartender, making sure to tip him.

Taking his own drink from Fitz's hand, Eli led them towards the beach, down the boardwalk steps and onto the sand. He searched and found a dry spot to sit and lowered himself down, surprisingly without spilling his drink. It looked really odd and he briefly wondered why it was called a 'zombie'. The inner horror story lover in him almost hoped for a Resident Evil outcome, like the drink was the t-virus. But the rational part of him hoped it wouldn't be that drastic.

He was cautious as he took a sip, drinking slowly to gauge the taste. It wasn't that bad. "It's pretty good," he said, almost shocked. "A little strong… but I like it." He shrugged and took another sip, the second tasting better than the first. It burned his stomach less and less every sip he took, but he still kept it slow; he didn't want to overdo it and get trashed.

Placing the cup down into the sand, digging slightly so it didn't tip over, he looked to his side at Fitz, who was taking a sip out of it. "How do you like it?" he asked, unable to keep from watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. He wanted to kiss it, bite it… He shook his head and turned away, picking his cup back up and biting his bottom lip. It was hard not to want Fitz.

Taking the cup from his lips, he nodded to himself. "If this is what zombies taste like, I really don't get why they eat us, and not each other," Fitz said, taking another sip from his plastic cup, looking down at it as he swallowed. He turned his head to Eli, who seemed to be looking down the beach at something else.

Fitz leaned back slightly, holding himself up with his arms planted behind him in the sand. "Something interesting?" He asked, getting the boy's attention again. Eli looked back at him, smirking as he down cast his eyes. Fitz took another sip from his cup, still looking at Eli as he drank.

He turned and set his cup in the sand beside him, before scooting closer to Eli. There was a slight breeze still blowing, making it a little cooler than he had expected when he suggested the beach as their date location. "Are you having a decent time here, emo boy?" he asked, playfully leaning into Eli to break the tension.

Eli bit his lip when Fitz bumped into him. But once he got over the initial shock, he nodded and gave a small smile. "With you, of course I am," he whispered gently, tilting his head slightly until it rested on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz's body was always warm, and it kept Eli warm just by slight contact. The breeze, especially so close to the water, was definitely cold; he couldn't keep back the shiver.

"Being back with you, Fitz," he started, eyes cast on the ocean as the waves crashed upon shore. He loved the sound of the waves and the ethereal glow the moon cast over the foam and sand. He nuzzled into his shoulder. "It's made everything better. I wanted to go home because I couldn't handle looking at you, knowing you weren't mine. But now… now I wouldn't give you up for anything." He smiled and turned his head, kissing the fabric of Fitz's shirt that covered his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he wanted Fitz to say, or if he wanted a response. He just needed him to know how he truly felt.

Fitz reached for the cup beside him, finishing off his drink. "I'm glad we worked everything out." For a second he smiled, turning to kiss the top of his head. They hadn't worked everything out. Fitz pulled away, looking down beside him. "Just.. Try to stop worrying?" He said hesitantly, pushing his empty cup into the sand.

Sighing, Eli nodded. "I'm trying," he said, eyes now cast up at the moon. "I just.. I don't want to fuck things up." He picked his cup back up and finished it in three more sips. It tasted better after every individual sip and he couldn't figure out why.

Eyes back on the water, he sighed. Although he was cold, he didn't mind being here in just a t-shirt. Everything seemed to cease when he was in Fitz's presence, or even when Fitz just looked at him. Nothing else existed. "How do you like it here?" he asked, breaking the silence between them after he'd last spoke.

"It's too hot during the day," Fitz said plainly. He was so use to the cold March weather in Canada. "And really bright. Ugh."

He looked towards Fitz to see that he, too, had finished off his drink. "Want to head back?" he suggested when a shiver ran down his spine and gave him goosebumps from the breeze that blew by them. "I'm cold," he admitted, but purposely left out the fact that all he really wanted was to be laying in bed, under the covers and protected by Fitz's arms.

"Yeah, it's a little chilly," he said, turning back to Eli. Fitz stood to his feet, brushing the sand off his pants, and hands. He reached down to help Eli up, keeping his hand in his again as they made their way back inside.

Going up the elevator, they had the six floor ride to themselves. Fitz pulled Eli closer as he watched the floor numbers change above the door. "I'm not going to let you stay away anymore," he mumbled in Eli's ear. Eli couldn't explain why he was distancing himself from Fitz, why he wouldn't kiss him for longer than a few seconds, and why he wouldn't slide closer to him when they were sitting together. He even suppressed wrapping his arms around him in bed. "So, when we get upstairs, straight to bed, alright?" Fitz smiled against the boy's head, letting him go as the elevator stopped, and the door opened to their floor.

When the elevator dinged and the door slid open, he felt as if he couldn't move on his own after Fitz had released him. He could barely stand without his legs quivering. Fitz was already ahead of him and out of the elevator, making his way down the hall and to their room. Catching up easily once he snapped out of it, they made it to their room together, Eli waiting for Fitz to open the door to the room they shared. Nervously, he followed Fitz in and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"It's getting late," Fitz said, walking into the bathroom as Eli locked the door. "You should hop in bed," he said as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bathroom floor. Turning his head he smirked at the boy, looking him over, biting his lip. "Go on," he said, nodding in the direction of the bed.

After pulling his own jeans off, he made his way to their bed, happy to see Eli had listened to him. Fitz lifted the covers, and crawled in beside Eli. He pulled the boy closer, acting as if they hadn't been distant. Slipping his hand under the blanket, he ran it down Eli's chest and stomach, reaching his boxers. "Mm, good, you took your pants off already," he whispered tucking his head in the crook of Eli's neck, kissing him softly.

He missed Fitz's commands, the way he asked Eli to do things and the looks he sent him. Shivers ran down his spine every look Fitz gave him. It was always so hard to disobey him. Fitz slipping into bed with him had shocked him and he tensed as he was pulled into him. "F-Fitz," he whimpered, lower lip trembling as a hand slid down his body and lips found his neck. Breath quickening, he bit his lip and tilted his head to grant Fitz better access. He hadn't been touched like this in so long, it felt good to be in his arms again. "Ah..."

Eli was being still, letting Fitz do what he wanted. "Mm, I missed you," he said, kissing his neck again, moving his lips up to Eli's earlobe to tug on it.

"Ah- I- I missed you too, Fitz," he whimpered, arching his hips so he felt more of Fitz's hand as it slid down his chest to his boxers. He was growing hard rather quickly, just from the light touches Fitz placed on him.

As his teeth gently pulled on Eli's ear, his hand moved gently across the boy's stomach, noticing how his breathing had sped up. "Why do I feel like you're getting excited, emo boy?" he asked, releasing the flesh between his teeth. Fitz sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. He smiled down at Eli, teasing the elastic band of his boxers.

He hadn't been touched by anyone in a week, so this was all new to him and it felt so good. "I.. oh god, Fitz, don't tease me..." he couldn't help the moan that slipped out from every movement of Fitz's hand and lips. He was trembling and whimpering in need already and Fitz had barely done anything.

Fitz bit his lip, holding a smile back as Eli began his begging. Without a word, he crawled on top of the boy he was teasing, positioning himself between his legs. Leaning down over him, Fitz brought his lips to Eli's, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

Kissing down his neck to his chest, Fitz grabbed hold of Eli's boxers. His lips reached his stomach, and Fitz sat up slightly to pull down the last bit his boyfriend's clothing.

He couldn't hold back the whimper when the kiss ended. He could never get enough of the feeling of Fitz's lips on his, taking his breath away and making him want more. "Fitz, ah," he moaned, arching his stomach into his lips, his muscles clenching and tensing against his lips. His hips lifted to make the removal of his boxers easier and he was left bare. It had been too long since he'd last been like this- been intimate- with Fitz. "Fitz, oh fuck, please.." He didn't want to resort to begging like this so soon, but that mouth did things to him that he just couldn't help it.

Looking down over Eli's body, he listened to his begging, licking at his lips. "Can I have you, baby?" he asked, leaning down over Eli's waist, kissing his hip. Fitz smiled against his skin, moving his hand up Eli's thigh.

Nodding slowly, Eli arched his hip into Fitz, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. His legs trembled as Fitz's hand slid up. "P-Please, Fitz," he murmured, turning his head to the side, face flushed. "I'm all yours..." His fingers found Fitz's short hair and tugged the strands softly, hoping he'd give him everything he wanted.

Fitz sat up, pulling off his own boxers, and kicking them to the end of the bed. Leaning off the bed, he reached for the bedside table, and opened the nearly empty drawer to retrieve a condom. He almost didn't bring any with him on their trip, assuming that Eli was done with him. Sitting back up, he looked down at the boy while he rolled the thin latex over his dick.

Eli's eyes wouldn't leave Fitz's dick from the moment his boxers came off to the moment he rolled the condom on. When Fitz was back on top of him, he instinctively reached up and grasped the covered dick in his hand, pumping slowly, deliberately, and hoping for some kind of noise of approval. It had been too long since he'd last touched him this intimately and he loved the feeling of Fitz's arousal enclosed in his hand.

"Mm," Fitz moaned in approval, kissing Eli as he tried not to buck into his hand. "How am I supposed to make love to you when you have your hand there?" He whispered, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Unable to fight the blush that crept across his cheeks at Fitz's words, he released his dick and pulled his hand away, dropping it to his side. His eyes closed when lips met his cheek and he nodded softly. "Fitz.. make love to me," he whispered, voice as quiet as it could go, teeth biting hard into his bottom lip.

Giving him another kiss on the cheek, Fitz let his knees part, pushing Eli's legs open. He buried his head in the other boy's neck, slowly pushing himself inside. Fitz bit his lip, trying not to let out the moan that wanted to escape.

Eli couldn't even hold back the scream that ripped itself from his throat when Fitz pushed inside, stretching him. He hadn't been fucked in over a week and it hurt almost as much as their first time did. "F-Fitz," he whimpered, trying to ignore the pain and relax. His fingers clenched the sheets as he adjusted, whines and whimpers ebbing away into moans.

Breathing against Eli's neck, Fitz let out a quiet moan. Pushing himself up, he found Eli's lips once again, kissing him as moved in and out of the boy. He wrapped his arm under Eli, holding him closer.

He returned the kiss with fervor and wrapped his fingers in Fitz's short hair as he pulled their chests tight together. His mouth opened to his lips and his ankles locked around his waist, holding him close. Eli couldn't remember any time that Fitz was this slow, this gentle with him, just holding him. But he loved the way it felt, being in his arms, light kisses keeping him calm.

"Ah, god," Fitz moaned against Eli's lips. Their slow steady movements were bringing him closer to climax. Speeding up his pace, Fitz tucked his head back in the other boy's neck. "I'm close," he said through panting breaths, kissing Eli's neck again.

A shiver ran down Eli's spine when Fitz's lips and breath ghosted over his skin. "A-ah, Fitz!" he moaned loud, rolling his hips slightly underneath him to force Fitz to move further and at a different angle. A scream ripped its' way out of his throat, body clenching around him as he came closer to completion. The thrusts speeding up, he couldn't hold himself back. He came with a scream of Fitz's name.

As Eli's screams filled their hotel room, Fitz dug his nails into Eli's shoulders, reaching his peak. His knees shaking, he rode out his pleasure, kissing up his boyfriend's neck again.

Whimpering when nails dug into his skin, Eli shifted underneath Fitz. He bit his lips to contain the pants and moans as lips kissed his skin. It was like forever since he'd last felt this good. He didn't want it to end. "Fitz," he murmured, grasping his chin and turning his head for a kiss. His pleasure-induced high ended and he was left in warmth.

Fitz pulled out and rolled off the boy, laying beside him. An arm still under Eli, he pulled the boy to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of his head. Staring up at the ceiling he smiled to himself, turning to kiss Eli on the top of the head. "I love you," he smirked.

Eli wrapped an arm around Fitz's waist and nuzzled closer into him, head buried into the crook of his neck. He couldn't fight the pink that crept up his cheeks and heated his face. "I love you too, Fitz," he whispered, kissing his neck gently and keeping his face hidden so Fitz didn't see his blush.


End file.
